1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grooved traverse drum for use with a yarn winder. Although the invention is also applicable to any type of the conventional drums, the novel drum according to the invention is particularly suited for use in combination with a super high-speed winder, and the drum as such will now be described by way of an example.
2. Prior Art
Normally, any of those conventional yarn winders used in most of spinning mills winds yarns at 1,000 through 1,200 meters per minute winding speed at most. However, recently, super high-speed winders have been introduced for use, which can actually wind yarns at more than 1,500 meters per minute of super high speed.
When winding yarns with a super-high-speed winder incorporating conventional grooved traverse drums at more than 1,500 meters per minute of winding speed, a variety of problems emerged. For example, passing yarns jumped out of grooves in specific portions of the drum, which resulted in the failed traversing operation. In particular, when diameter of the loaded package exceeded 250 mm, in many eases, an objectionable phenomenon called cob-webbing or "stitch" (as known in the art of winding) occurred at the end surfaces of the loaded package.